


Stolen Candy Tastes the Sweetest

by jonfuckingmoxley



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Play, Smut, idk man i'll add more tags as i remember them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonfuckingmoxley/pseuds/jonfuckingmoxley
Summary: series of rape fantasies between len and mick with mick as the aggressor. all activity is consensual kink between them, and i could get more into why if asked but that's the basics.first scenario: prison





	1. Prison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/gifts).



The cell was small. Familiar, so not too unpleasant. Just...small.

Maybe it only felt small because of who Len was sharing it with.

Mick Rory, arsonist, killer, all around bad guy. Not that Len wasn’t a bad guy himself, but Mick was...different. One of the ways he was different was that he was just much, much bigger.

In every sense of the word. He was broader, more muscled-definitely stronger than Len. The way he sat, walked, stood, talked, all took up more space. He was already big and made himself bigger.

Len supposed being able to do that was helpful in prison. Len himself relied more on being invisible and using his brain to get out of problems. Mick could do that too-something Len had noticed while observing him, Mick could be the biggest, loudest, most noticeable person in the room, or he could disappear. And his reputation as a ‘crazy brute’ certainly didn’t do him justice; he was a genius.

....And also a brute. And proud of it.

Len sighed and shook his head. He’d been staring at nothing, thinking about his cell mate.

“Hey, you alive over there?”

Len glanced at Mick and nodded.

“Yes, just thinking.”

Mick sneered a bit and laughed.

“You think too damn much. Can’t get a good night’s sleep cause I can hear the shit runnin’ through your head.”

Len rolled his eyes, watching warily as Mick grinned-it was a little scary, Len had to admit-and stood, stalking up towards him.

“Guess it would help if I could fuckin’ come, too. Been in here with no relief for months.”

Len grit his teeth and did his best not to take a step back, away from Mick.

“Sorry to hear that.”

Mick hummed and raised his brows, looking over Len’s body slowly.

“Sorry, huh? You know, I’ve been a whole lot more frustrated since you showed up.”

Len said nothing.

“Been real tense, you know? Lookin’ at you, being near you. It ain’t cause you’re annoying, you can be sometimes, but that’s not what’s gettin’ me. No, it’s cause you’re pretty.”

Len crossed his arms over his chest and kept Mick’s gaze, and still said nothing, but felt a small, cold tendril of fear run up his legs that made him feel weak and off-balance.

“When I say pretty, I mean reeeaaal pretty. Got that soft, smooth skin, big blue eyes-goddamn, your eyes make me a little crazy-and that fine little ass, God, you know how many guys got their eyes on you? How many times I see inmates and guards checkin’ you out? Do you even know?”

Mick reached up and brushed his hand over Len’s cheek, and Len quickly slapped it away. Mick just grinned and grabbed Len’s wrist, gripping it until it hurt. Len raised his other hand to swing at Mick, but the bigger man just caught it, using his hold on Len to pull him close, pressed up against Mick’s body. Len felt Mick’s cock, thick and rock-hard and big against his hip. Mick still had that manic grin on his face, a low groan emanating from his throat.

“Fuck, you got a little fire in you. I like that. Makes this more fun.”

Len’s eyes widened and Mick ground his hips against Len’s. Len squirmed in Mick’s hold, trying to get away, and failing, evidently much to Mick’s amusement.

“Aww, what’s wrong? Don’t wanna get all close and friendly? Don’t you like me, Snart?”

“I-I don’t-let me go, dammit!”

“Nope. I let you go, you start some shit like calling the guards. Not that they’d do anything. They don’t care. It’ll just be another prisoner claiming a bitch.”

“I will NOT be your bitch!”

Mick held both of Len’s wrists in one hand, the other coming up to lightly wrap around his throat-Mick’s hands were huge, and made Len feel a little more powerless than he already felt.

“Yes, you goddamn will. You know why? Cause you’ll get two things you need. First, you’ll get protection.”

“I don’t need protecting!”

“Yes you do. If someone’s not looking out for you, someone’s gonna come along and take you and make you theirs. I’m the only one who gets to touch you. Second....”

Mick paused, grinding against Len harder, leaning in to bite at Len’s neck.

“You need some good dick. Maybe that’ll make you stop thinking for a while.”

Len struggled against the hold more, trying to get away from Mick. Mick just kept up biting at Len’s neck, backing him up against the wall. He used his whole body to press Len against the hard, uncomfortable surface, one hand still holding Len’s behind his back. Mick rolled his hips in slow circles against Len, and Len hated the warmth that flooded his core, he hated that he could feel himself get hard at the friction. Len closed his eyes tight.

“Aw, none of that, open them pretty eyes for me, I wanna see you lookin’ at me while you’re on my dick.”

“P-please, don’t do this, I’ll do anything-”

“Don’t gotta. Just have to take it.”

“Please-”

Mick growled and gripped Len’s chin, forcing him to make eye contact.

“You don’t have a choice here, and saying ‘please’ ain’t gonna change that. You’re gonna-stop squirmin’ for a damn minute-you’re gonna get fucked. Don’t worry, I ain’t gonna hurt you. I’ll make it good for you, Snart, but you ain’t getting out of this. I’ve been locked up all by myself with no goddamn relief. You’re the first person who’s been in here with me that I don't wanna set on fire, so why don’t you just shut that pretty mouth for me and let me do what I want? C’mon, you know I’m better than any other guy in here, don’t you?”

Len stilled, slightly. Mick wasn’t...entirely wrong, about that.

“See? Now just stay like this for me, and we’ll be good.”

Len thought about struggling again, but allowed Mick to maneuver him onto the bottom bunk. He looked up at Mick through his lashes, his limbs shaking and his bottom lip trembling. Mick grinned and settled between Len’s legs, rolling his hips, closing his eyes and moaning.

“Fuck, that feels good, you’re so goddamn hot, you know that?”

Len said nothing, but turned his face to the side.

“Fine, ice queen, be like that. Not gonna stop me. Don’t give a shit if you talk.”

Len felt hot tears prickling at his eyes and squeezed them closed again as Mick ran his hands all over Len’s body. He grabbed at Len’s cock through the thin prison-issue pants and Len gasped.

“Look at that, you are likin’ this.”

Len took a shaky breath and said nothing. Mick reached up to pull Len’s shirt off, and Len began to panic again.

“Please, just-leave that on, do whatever you want but let me have that, please?”

Mick stared at him, softly running his fingers over the skin of his hips, tapping on the spot two times and tilting his head at Len. Len tapped on the thin mattress once and looked up at Mick.

“Fine. Guess you can keep it on, not what I’m after anyway.”

Mick’s hands left the hem of his shirt and drifted to the waistband of his pants, easily tugging the weak material down, along with the issued underwear. Len’s face darkened when his cock was finally exposed, hard and straining up against his stomach. Mick laughed and grinned that wild, frightening grin of his.

“You look awful pretty right now, Snart, with your pretty little cock out and hard, your face all red, lookin’ like you’re gonna cry.”

Mick leaned down, again pressing Len against the mattress with all his weight, and licked a long stripe up Len’s cheek.

“I hope you cry.”

Len inhaled a shaky breath and averted his eyes. He didn’t struggle as Mick manhandled him until he was laying on his front, legs knocked apart by Mick’s knees. He didn’t look over his shoulder when he felt big, warm hands run up the length of his thighs and start groping at his ass. Mick fondled and kneaded the muscle, spreading him open, resting his thumbs against Len’s hole.

“Goddamn, now that is a sight I missed. Bet you’re goddamn tight as a vice, Snart, can’t wait to test you out.”

Len felt his bottom lip tremble as a slick finger probed at his asshole, barely touching him before Mick shoved it into him, half of Mick’s thick index finger penetrating him suddenly. Len muffled his cry in the pillow he’d wrapped his arms around, burying his face against the terribly uncomfortable material. Mick just laughed, pressing his finger in further-it didn’t hurt, necessarily, but Mick wasn’t exactly taking his time, though whatever he’d put on his fingers helped-another finger teasing at the tight ring of muscle soon after. 

"Fuck, you are tight, gonna feel so good on my dick-"

"P-please, just-please don't hurt me, I'll do-"

"Shut the fuck up, I ain't gonna hurt you unless you go screamin' for the guards or some shit. All I want is something to get my dick wet on the regular, and I'll make sure no one else touches you."

A part of Len that didn't know better wanted to argue that Mick was doing just what he said he'd be protecting Len from, but Len was more overwhelmed with fear and shame-driven arousal, and wisely kept his mouth shut. 

Mick's fingers brushed over Len's prostate, making him gasp and press back against the intrusion. 

"See? This'll be good for you, Snart, no matter how much you say you don't want it."

Len pressed his face back into the pillow and let himself cry. He couldn't stop Mick, and what was worse was that he didn't know if he would if he could.

Mick kept opening him up, fingers stretching and teasing his soft insides, occasionally rubbing specifically on his prostate until Len squirmed and quietly whined. 

"Fuck yeah, keep making those sweet little noises for me, can't wait for everyone to know who you belong to."

Len didn't bother arguing; he was going to belong to Mick. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Mick had promised to protect him, and Mick had a reputation for honesty. If he had to pay for it with his body, there were worse ways to go through prison. Len squeezed his eyes shut tight as Mick laid over him, settling between his legs, roughly thrusting forward, the bulbous, hot head of his cock pushing past the stretched muscles. Len buried his face deeper into the pillow, trying to quiet the scream that wanted to escape his throat. 

Mick didn't take much time to let Len adjust, a few seconds at most before he set a fast, harsh pace, hips pounding against Len's ass, the sounds of their bodies connecting loud in the otherwise quiet cell.

"Fuckin'-Christ, you ever even taken a dick before? Feel like a goddamn virgin, Le-Snart, fucking-gonna breed you up full every fuckin' night now-"

Len's eyes widened and he choked on a sob. It hadn't even occurred to him that Mick wasn't wearing protection. Len felt his own cock twitch at the thought and shut his eyes again, weakly lifting his hips for Mick. 

"That's it, that's a good boy, lettin' me take you like this. Fuck, I ain't gonna last long, Snart, fuck-"

Mick's words shifted to formless grunts and groans as he fucked deep into Len, his cock hot and pulsing and stabbing against Len's prostate. 

Len whined, gasping and biting into the pillow as he felt his cock twitch, come spurting between his stomach and the mattress. 

"Fuck, did you just come? You-fuck, fuck-you really get off on gettin' raped, don't you?"

Len shivered and sobbed, Mick swearing behind him, burying his cock as deep in Len as he could as he came. 

Mick took a few shaky breaths and gently set his hand on Len's back. 

"Lenny?"

Len bit his lip and nodded, unable to turn and look at Mick yet. 

"Shit, Len, was that-was it too much? Did I hurt you? I know we said we'd only do a little prep, but I tried to be-"

Len shook his head and took a deep breath, shifting until he was on his side, facing Mick. 

"No, Mick, it-I guess it was a little bit, yeah, but I liked it a lot. Just kinda intense, you know?"

Mick closed his eyes and collapsed onto Len, wrapping his arms around him tight. Len laughed a little and pressed close to Mick, humming and gently running his fingers across Mick's arm. Len frowned when he heard quiet sniffling coming from the man on top of him.

"Mick? Baby? What's wrong? Did-did you not like it?"

Mick pressed his face against Len hard for a moment before looking up at him.

"No, I did, that's..."

Len cupped Mick's cheek and sighed. 

"And that's what's bothering you?"

Mick nodded. 

"If I liked pretending to do it, what-what if that means I'm gonna want to do it for real? What if I actually try and-and-"

Len wound his arms around Mick's shoulders, pulling him down, shushing him quietly and running his hand over the back of Mick's head. 

"Shh, Mick, it's okay, it's okay. Listen-hey, listen, baby, you didn't enjoy this because you actually want to rape someone. You liked this because it was a fantasy that we both consented to, and cause there's a power exchange happening that's similar to ones we've enjoyed in the past. You don't have anything to worry about."

Mick quieted and rested his head on Len's chest. 

"Could we make it a rule that you gotta have a gun around anyway? Just in case?"

Len smiled fondly down at the top of Mick's head. 

"I don't think that would ever be necessary, but if it would make you more comfortable during future scenes, yes, we can do that."

Len looked around at the set. 

"You did a really good job making this cell, Mick."

"Thanks, Len. I've seen enough of 'em to have what they look like memorized."

Len laughed and hugged Mick tight. 

"You wanna get cleaned up and head out? I need to be cuddled nice and proper in our bed."

Mick laughed, the sound muffled against Len's skin, and sat up, pressing light kisses to Len's chest as he did. He stood and stretched, grabbing a nearby towel and cleaning himself and Len off. Mick straightened out his own clothes and grabbed the duffel bag from under the bunk, pulling out the soft sweatpants and sweater he'd packed for Len. 

Once Len was changed into comfortable clothes, Mick slung the bag over his shoulder and slid one arm under Len's knees and the other around his back, lifting him easily, carrying him to the car and driving them home. 


	2. Home Invasion/Forced Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a mysterious man breaks into len's home....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay y'all just to clarify: there are two separate universes happening in this series, one where len is amab and one where he's afab. this one takes place in the latter, where he is trans. thought i'd explain to prevent any confusion

Len blinked his eyes open at the sound of a crash, the haze of waking up making his reactions slow, too slow to stop the man grabbing him by the back of the head and pushing him down onto the mattress.

"I wouldn't scream if I were you. That'll end in you getting hurt in ways you won't like."

Len breathed heavily through his mouth, obeying the rough, quiet voice.

"I've been watching you for a while now, beautiful. Finally got the time to do what I've been wanting to."

Len swallowed, voice shaky.

"Wha-what do you want?"

The man laughed, shifting until he was laying over Len, crotch pressed firmly against Len's ass. 

"You."

Len closed his eyes against the tears. 

"Why?"

The man took his hand off the back of Len's head, using the weight of his body to keep Len trapped, thrusting his hips against Len's vulnerable body, the rough denim of his jeans chafing against Len's smooth, exposed legs.

"Cause you're sexy, and you're smart, and you're tough. I like that."

"Why are you doing this, then? Why not just-"

The man rested all his weight on Len, constricting his breathing and growling in Len's ear.

"This is more fun, beautiful. And it feels awful nice."

The man trailed one hand up Len's thigh, dragging the hem of his sleep shirt up to expose more skin, fingertips dipping under the thin material of his panties. The man lifted himself up enough to be able to get his hand under Len's waistband, roughly cupping his cunt. 

"Ooh, that's not what I expected to find. Thought you'd have a cock, some pretty little thing for me to suck, but this is a damn treat."

The man slid his fingers through the folds of skin, and Len gasped, unable to move away from the sensation.

"Look at that, you're all wet. You're liking this, huh? Some strange guy breaks into your house and starts touching up on you? You're more fucked up than I thought, beautiful. Good thing I like fucked up."

"No, I don't-I don't want this, I just-"

"Nuh-uh, no getting out of this, beautiful, I've got proof all over my fingers. You're getting all excited cause you know you're gonna get raped."

The man hauled Len up and forced him to lay on his back, two big hands holding Len's arms down by the wrist. Len looked up at his assailant; shaved head, little bit of stubble, bright, dangerous eyes. He was big, built for power and much stronger than Len. 

Len swallowed and shifted his hips as much as he could away from the stranger. 

"Aw, c'mon sweetheart, don't be like that, lemme feel how wet you are."

Len tried to kick up at the man, attempting to twist his arms out of his grip, but it was no use. The man growled and leaned down, close to Len's face. He smelled strongly of smoke, and ash. 

"You better stop strugglin' so much, I'd hate to have to hurt you."

The man sat up, holding both of Len's wrists in one hand, the other coming down to take off his belt, pulling the leather out in one smooth motion. He wrapped it around Len's wrists, binding them together. He let Len's arms down, smoothing his large hands over Len's thighs, gripping them, spreading them, giving him full view of the wet spot on Len's panties. 

"Fuck, that looks pretty. Might have to get me a taste, huh? Would you like that? Strange man breaking into your house and eating your pretty little cunt til you can't help coming?"

"No! Don't-please, don't, I don't want this, I-I won't call the cops or anything, please just-"

"Already fucking told you, beautiful, this is happening. I ain't leavin' until I've gotten what I want."

The man gripped Len's panties in his hands and pulled, the thin material ripping, exposing Len's cunt to him. Len tried to bring his knees together, trying to hide himself, only for the man to roughly shove them apart again. 

"Oh, now that is pretty. Look at you, all wet for me. Bet you've fucking dreamed of shit like this, huh? People breaking in, raping you, making you theirs whether you want it or not."

Len squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head back and forth. 

The man's hand came up and cupped Len's cheek, stroking his index finger twice over Len's cheekbone. Len opened his eyes and blinked up at him once, delicate tears streaming down his face. The man grinned and wiped them up, bringing his hand up to his mouth and licking the salty liquid off. 

"Now how about you keep your hands still and let me make you feel good?"

Len closed his eyes again, unwilling to watch as the man shifted to lay between Len's legs. He spread the lips open with one hand, leaning in to lick one long, slow stripe up the center. Len gasped, hips bucking up into the sensation. He felt the tease of vibrations and breath as the man laughed. 

"See? You're feeling good already, you're gonna want this more than I do by the end of it."

The man lowered his head again, kissing Len's clit before brushing his teeth along the soft skin of Len's cunt. It was frightening, and Len knew that's exactly what the man wanted. 

The tip of his tongue flicked at the small nub, the action sending shocks through Len's body. He knew he was getting wetter the more he was stimulated and he tried as hard as he could to force his body to stop, but the man was relentless, licking every inch of Len's pussy, pointed tongue pressing into him, fucking into him. Len heard a deep moan from between his thighs. 

"Fuck, you taste amazing, can't believe I've waited this long."

Len panted, the man pressing his whole mouth to Len, moving it up to suck intently on his clit while pushing two fingers inside of him, rough fingertips dragging against the soft, slick inner walls. Len drew in a ragged breath at the intrusion, eyes rolling back when the man rubbed right over his g-spot.

"OH-God, oh my God, don't-right-right there-please don't-"

The man didn't stop, just pushed harder and sucked harder, tongue moving rapidly over the bundle of nerves, fingers thrusting and curling against that spot until Len's back arched up and his legs twitched, hips bucking as he came against his assailant's mouth. 

Len blinked slowly, bottom lip trembling and tears coming to his eyes while the man just laughed. 

"Now for something even more fun than that, beautiful."

The man sat back up on his knees, one hand on one of Len's legs, keeping him spread open, the other going to unbutton and unzip his jeans. Len let out a quiet, frightened noise as he freed his cock, the massive, dripping, hard flesh bigger than anything Len had ever taken before. The man grabbed Len's other thigh and positioned himself at Len's entrance. 

"Wait! Wait, please, use-use protection-"

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

Len stared up at the man, shrinking away under the intense gaze. 

"Cause I...I'm not on any birth control or hormones or anything, and-and-I could get pregnant if you-"

The man's eyes widened in manic glee. 

"Oh, that just makes this so much sweeter." 

He thrusted forward, the round, bulbous head of his cock pushing past the loose entrance. Len choked back a scream and tried to shift up the bed to get away. It didn't work, the man just grabbed his hips and pulled him back down on his cock. 

"Oh-oh God-M-please don't-"

The man moaned, long and low and pulled out, shoving forward hard over and over, a hard, almost painful pace. The stranger's cock was big, long and thick and curved slightly, dragging against his insides and slamming against his cervix. Len swore he could feel it in his stomach, afraid to look down at where their bodies joined. 

"Don't-fuck, don't what, beautiful?"

"Please, please, just-don't come inside me, please, I can't get pregnant-"

"Say please all you want-fucking-you're gonna get knocked up, beautiful. If this don't do it, I'll keep coming back each night until I see that cute little belly start to get bigger."

Len sobbed, struggling against the belt around his wrists and forearms. 

"Please! Don't, please, I can't-"

"Aw, don't-ah, ah, fuck-don't worry, beautiful, I'll be around to help you out. And keep you pregnant."

Len stared at the man, horrified. 

Partially because of the threat, and partially because, goddamn him, Len wanted it just a little bit. The thought of this strange man forcing a baby into him, making him carry it, making him carry more...

"You're liking that idea, huh? God, you're fucking-fuck, fuck-"

The man thrusted harder, faster, reaching one hand between them to rub furiously at Len's clit. Len screamed, unable to keep the noise in, his whole body bowing upwards, hips moving in harsh circles against the stranger's. The man grunted, thrusting until Len's hips hurt and finally stilling, fingernails digging into Len's thighs. Len felt the flood of come deep inside him and closed his eyes, shivering. He was ovulating, he knew it, and he knew there was a good chance that the man had come at just the right time to actually impregnate him. 

Len imagined his body changing, midsection swelling and growing with his assailant's baby. 

Len felt his cunt pulse with another orgasm around the thick cock still buried deep within him.

"Fuck, you really came from that? Getting raped and thinking about having a baby from it? Goddamn slut. I love it."

The man grinned down at him and winked. 

Len couldn't stop the snort that escaped his throat and brought his bound hands up to his face to cover his laugh. 

"Mick, you can't do that when we're still in a scene, it ruins the mood!"

"Aw, I'm sorry, Lenny. Couldn't help it."

Mick ran his hands up and down Len's thighs and nodded at Len's arms. 

"You want me to take those off now, since the mood's gone?"

"Yeah, my arms're getting tired of being tied up. That was a nice touch, though, using the belt."

Mick smiled at him, blush appearing on his face. He unlaced the belt from around Len's arms, rubbing at the indents the leather left in his skin. He leaned down, kissing at the soft skin. 

"What d'you need, kitten?"

Len hummed. 

"Gummi worms."

Mick kissed Len on the forehead, standing up and stretching, stripping his clothes off. Len sat up long enough to take his shirt off, tossing it at Mick, before flopping back down on the bed. Mick put away their clothes and left the room, returning a few moments later with a glass of water and a bag of gummi worms. He settled into the bed next to Len, handing him the candy after Len drank some of the water.

Mick laid on his side while Len tore into the bag, happily chewing on the candy. Mick rubbed a hand over Len's stomach. 

Len tilted the bag towards Mick, waiting for him to reach for candy. 

"What're you thinking about, Mick?"

Mick popped a gummi into his mouth. 

"Nothing, really, just...I liked that scene."

Len turned his head to face Mick and bit the head off a gummi worm. 

"Yeah?"

Mick shifted slightly closer and held Len, knowing that Len needed gentleness and closeness after those scenes. 

"Yeah. You know I...you know I've been wanting that for real for a while now. You having a baby, I mean."

Len inhaled deeply, thoughtfully chewing on a gummi worm and reveling in the feeling of his bare skin pressed against Mick's warm, equally bare skin, the pressure reassuring and comforting. 

"I know, Mick. I'm not actually on anything right now, it could always happen. I know we've been having problems with that, but the doctor said we would get it if we just kept trying."

Mick rubbed his hand over Len's soft stomach, kissing Len's temple. 

"At least the trying's pretty fun, huh, Lenny?"

Len laughed and threw a gummi worm at Mick's face. 


End file.
